


Thunderbeat

by StreetSoldierin



Series: Hollywood Undead One Shots [2]
Category: Hollywood Undead (Band)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Just bros being bros, One Shot, Thunderstorms, because why the hell not, danny doesn't like thunder, god this is so cheesy, if you squint it might be slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetSoldierin/pseuds/StreetSoldierin
Summary: Danny is afraid of thunderstorms. Good thing that Jorel is there when they are on tour and hell erupts around them one night.





	Thunderbeat

**Author's Note:**

> It's raining, it's cold, my uterus decided to have a house party and is currently trashing the place and I have to do something with all the feels. 
> 
> Have a fucking thunderstorm. 

This wasn't just a storm, it was fucking hell brought to earth, Danny was sure of that. The wind pushed against the bus again and again like a snake striking at its prey, and the rain supported it by clashing against the metal loudly. 

Danny was wide awake. The curtain to his bunk was drawn shut and it was pitch-black inside the bus, but just because he couldn't see the lightning didn't mean he couldn't hear the thunder.   
It tore through the racket of the storm again and again, like an angry god roaring in rage, and with every time it sounded closer.   
Being afraid of thunderstorms was ridiculous, Danny knew that, but knowing that his fear was irrational didn't make it go away. No, the cold claws gripped tight on his heart and they didn't let go, they just clamped down harder with every roar of thunder. 

He wasn't sure when he had started to cry. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks and he just held still, breathing through his mouth as quietly as possible as if the storm would pass if he just stopped showing his fear. Wasn't that what they said to people who were afraid of dogs? Just don't show them you're scared? 

The thunder roared on and the wind screamed and the rain whipped against the bus and the darkness seemed to become blacker and blacker. Danny closed his eyes and opened them again, but there was nothing, just pitch-black nothingness and the longer he stared into it, the more it started to suffocate him. 

He reached out and felt for the light switch to the small lamp attached to his bunk, but he couldn't find it right away. A sob escaped his lips and he clamped a hand over his mouth. Where was the goddamn thing? He couldn't stand the dark anymore, not with this fear pulsing through his veins, not when it kept creeping closer and closer.   
People said you're not afraid of the dark but of what might be hiding in it, but Danny couldn't agree. He feared the black mass around him, the darkness that like a liquid poured around him and filled his eyes and his nose and his mouth, and all the air he tried to breathe was painted black and not breathable and the light switch wasn't here, it wasn't here... 

The noise of a curtain being drawn back, a flash of light and Danny whipped around, desperate to get away from the darkness, from the cold, from all the screaming sounds around him.   
It was Jorel, peering into the bunk with the flashlight of his phone turned on. "Christ, Danny, what's the matter?"   
Danny couldn't answer, couldn't form words, not with the sobs he tried to hold back shaking his body, pressing down on his chest. But the next thunder roared and he flinched and that seemed to be answer enough for Jorel. Danny heard a soft "Oh", then Jorel reached over him and found the light switch Danny had looked for so desperately. 

When the warm light illuminated the bunk, Jorel turned off the flashlight on his phone and climbed in, drawing the curtain shut behind him. "Come here." He draped an arm around Danny and pulled him close against his chest. Danny didn't object, he pressed close to the other man and concentrated on his heartbeat – a calm, steady sound against the screaming outside.   
"You're not gonna make fun of me?"   
Jorel scoffed. "That would be about as fun as kicking a kitten." That made Danny laugh between his sobs. "What, because I'm a lion?"   
The chuckle rumbled in Jorel's chest, Danny could hear it clearly with his ear against it. "Sure thing, Danny, sure thing." He ruffled the other's hair. "Let's try and get some shut-eye, okay?" 

The storm raged on for the entire rest of the night, but Danny slept through it all.    
There was no darkness anymore, no cold, because his bunk was filled with light and warmth and comfort.   
And most importantly, there was a steady heartbeat drumming away all of his fear

**Author's Note:**

> 'Cause reading drama is so overrated, oh fluff fanfictions, what have you created?
> 
> Leaving a comment would be awesome!


End file.
